


Spark

by Gentrychild



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brought by an abduction, Gen, Interrogation, Some death here and there, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 12:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12531120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gentrychild/pseuds/Gentrychild
Summary: A quick peak into the day of an agent of Ascalon, an organization charged to protect the supernaturals.Some of these agents are so powerful they are seen as demons. But how do the others fare? The ones with a little gift, barely more than human?This is the story of Silva.





	Spark

« Answer the question. »

« No, » Silva said.

She expected the slap, and moved her head along the movement. It barely hurt, especially compared to the burning humilation.

Grant rolled his eyes. They used to be friends, before he had decided to join the cabals and their sick games. She used to understand : in their world, where people like them weren't supposed to exist and couldn't benefit from the protection of the law, you had to be ready to do everything to survive.

At least, that was what she used to think.

« Do you think I want to do this ? » Grant asked with a sigh. « My father used to take us to school together ! »

« And yet, here we are. »

Her hands were zip tied in front of her. So were her feet. She was in the middle of some storage area, the products, going from food to furnitures, pushed near the walls. Apart from that, she had no idea of where she was, and sadly, it was her day off. Her colleagues wouldn't notice anything wrong until tomorrow, and despite the common past between Grant and her, he didn't have the luxury to be nostalgic.

« I need names. We will let you go, if only to show a sign of good faith to Ascalon. You have nothing to lose and everything to win. »

Names were a valuable commodity. Ascalon protected every gifted who asked, and didn't ask anything in return except a payment. Never more than what the families could afford. And with that, the cabals couldn't blackmail them into doing their biding,

It also meant Ascalon agents knew who they were protecting. The powers that were usually hidden, the weaknesses that came with the gifts. Knowledge was intel, and as the world was changing, the cabals coveted new assets.

Silva knew names, abilities and secrets that would doom those that hadn't had any choice but to reveal them so they could be saved.

She couldn't betray them. They would be hunted down.

« You used to know what it was like to be weak and scared, » she reminded him without thinking for a second that she would convince him. « Desperate because you knew there were bad people who would want to hurt you just because of who you are. »

« Yes, I used to. And I did something. I got stronger, » he said before throwing the content of the bottle he had been holding at her. She flinched when the water touched her, half expecting some acid. But no, just plain water. She wasn't even drenched.

Grant gave him a knowing smile, and his fingers moved slightly as he was focusing his gift. A spike of ice rose from the drops on the ground, beautiful in his ethereality, like something conjured from a fairy tale. Silva couldn't help but to admire it.

Cyrokinesis. Ability to control ice. Back when they were kids, Grant could only be unbothered by the cold. Total immunity. Such progress couldn't be natural. They lived by harsh rules.

Both of their families had destroyed their gift in a vain attempt to live in the regular world. Their generation was shadow of what they used to be. Of what they could have been.

« And how much did you reduce your lifespan for this neat trick ? » Silva asked.

The smile on Grant's lips disappeared. « It was worth it. »

Easy to say for now. Silva opened her mouth to say it but a cry came out as a stalactite formed on her tight and pierced the flesh. She promptly shut up, holding the rage inside.

« Sounds like it hurts, » Grant calmly said, almost managing to hide the hint of satisfaction. « I'm done being nice. It's wasted on someone as stubborn as you. Do you think those white hats you're working for are going to last ? »

« If your boss didn't think it too, we wouldn't be here. »

Noone was coming to save her. She knew it.

« You're just the shadow of a pyrokinesist. You're not a trueblood. You're not important. »

He was right, of course. She wasn't a precious asset. She had none of the great abilities of her colleagues to protect her.

She only had herself, because she had learned early that noone was coming to save her.

She acted when Grant's concentration broke, when he glanced away, not realizing how far he was. Not realizing she wasn't as weak as he liked to believe.

She got her elbows as close as possible, raised her hands above her head, and ,with all her might, brought them down hard to her stomach. The zip tie broke, leaving a painful burn on her wrists. With a grunt, she put her hands together and forced them straight towards the ground. Her legs separated under the impact and it popped the tie loose.

Grant was already on the move, clearing the distance, and was hit by a chair for his troubles. The second time, he managed to grab it, and Silva felt the drops on her body becoming cold, under his power, but that didn't matter, she was in reach.

If Silva had learned something from watching people with magic, it was that they needed concentration. And as she crushed his nose under her palm, some vicious joy rushing through her, she knew she was safe.

He cried out, this idiot who was counting so much on his fancy magic that he didn't bother training like her.

She passed by him, not bothering to run toward the exit. Her way out was in the form of a giant bag of flour, waiting for her since she had opened her eyes. She grabbed it and ripped it apart, adrenaline increasing her strength, and the content spread through the air.

It was only as he saw the zippo between her fingers that Grant understood what was about to happen. But he was too late.

Such a simple gift. Almost useless compared to what she could have been decades ago, before her ancestors decided to forsake their gift. She was left with a very peculiar intuition and enemies that saw her as a prey.

She threw the zippo.

Silva knew fire. Intimately, like a friend that had always been by her side, like a lover whispering in her ear, like a part of herself.

She ran, for she knew where to seek refuge as the fire spread through the particules of flour, and she layed down behind the counter, aware that she had nothing to fear.

Silva was a spark. Nothing more.

The explosion roared and destroyed everything on his way, and as it spread, Silva felt the childish wonder she had tried to ignore all her life. She got out of her hiding spot, people already arriving but the whole room was starting to burn and the flames protected her as she got out.

She didn't bother looking at what was left of Grant.

  
  


________

  
  


Silva was barely out in the street when she saw the black bike whose rider was watching the fire. She recognized her in an instant, if only by the number of inert bodies around her, death she didn't seem to consider.

Mercenaries had dropped to the ground around her, life stolen by something far more terrible than most truebloods. Her face was impossible to see behind the helmet, but the cold surrounding her was impossible to mistake.

Not the cold the late Grant could could summonned, but something more akin to void. It used to freak her out. It still did. But right now, love was overwhelming.

« How ? » she asked Riley, her colleague, almost her friend, that had come to find her and to rescue her.

« You missed Lucas' brunch. He is utterly vexed, I am afraid. »

They had come for her. To save her.

If she hadn't known already, Silva was now certain she had made the right decision by joining Ascalon.

« Not that you needed help, » Riley pondered. « But what about a ride ? »

 

  
  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am considering selling my first born for a comment. Open to negociations if there is a kudo.


End file.
